


救赎第三部第8章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部第8章

第8章 

　　南书房内书声琅琅，稚嫩的童声中脱不开奶声奶气的腔调。这是皇子们读书的地方，最年长的太子也不过才六岁而已。

　　此时他正悬腕执笔，一脸认真的写字。虽笔力尚弱，但已颇有大家风范。

　　忽然胳膊被人捅了捅，笔尖一歪，在纸上划出一道长长的浓黑的墨迹。

　　“你看。”润璋嘴巴往旁边一努。

　　太子顺着他的视线看去，只见窗台上多了一双小手和一撮小揪揪。

　　润瑜忍不住用书本挡住脸，抿着嘴笑。

　　太傅仍在摇头晃脑的讲课，忽然腿边一暖，好像有什么东西撞了过来。“颖王殿下。”赶紧侧身避开，并顺手扶了一把那圆滚滚的小身子。

　　冬天到了，颖王殿下在皇后娘娘和贵妃娘娘的关怀下，穿得实在厚实。

　　红通通的小棉袄，黄澄澄的鹿皮小绒鞋，头上还用红绳绑着两个小揪揪，衬得那张小脸越发玉雪可爱。真像一个从画上走下来的金童。

　　“太傅好。”因为穿得太厚，腰弯不下来。

　　“颖王殿下不必多礼。”太傅咳嗽两声，嘴角可疑的翘起，“殿下可是来找太子？待下了学……”

一句话还没说完，颖王殿下已哒哒哒的从他面前跑了过去。十分熟练的顺着太子的身体蹭蹭蹭爬了上去，理所当然的一屁股坐在兄长腿上。

　　“本王要跟兄长一起读书。”颖王抬起小下巴，说得很大声。

　　太傅脑子有点懵，“这……这不合规矩，殿下还小。”

　　润凰不理他，自顾自的拿过兄长的笔在纸上画了起来。

　　“凤凰儿，笔不是这么拿的。”润瑜轻轻掰开他的手，一根根将手指重新摆好。不大的手掌握住更小的手掌，一笔一划的写了起来。

　　太傅捻须微笑。

　　润璋趁机道：“太傅，反正凤凰儿明年也要进南书房的，他既想学，便给他加张桌子吧！”说罢便命人抬了桌子椅子过来放在自己身边。

　　太子和端王都有此意，旁人自然不会违逆。

　　但是问题来了，颖王太矮，就算坐在椅子上也看不到桌面。他急得满脸通红，伸出双手求太子抱抱，“兄长帮我，兄长帮我。”

　　身子一轻，已有人先太子一步将他抱了起来。“皇兄。”他抬头看着端王，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。

　　润璋搂着他，像搂着一个大娃娃，软乎乎，圆滚滚。“你的手太小，抓不住笔，本王教你读书。”

　　润凰坐在皇兄腿上，似模似样的跟着他念书，学着各位兄长的样子摇头晃脑。虽然一个字都看不懂，但他很高兴，终于能跟兄长们一样呢！

　　下了课，各宫奴婢送来吃食。润瑜和润璋一人坐一边，将好吃的放在润凰面前让他挑。

　　小孩贪新鲜，一种咬一口，吃得七零八落。但两个哥哥毫不生气，心甘情愿的吃他的口水。

　　“等会儿我们还要上武课，凤凰儿可要去看？”

　　“去。”小孩回答得很响亮，两位哥哥便笑嘻嘻的摸他的头毛。

　　教导皇子的自然是焱腾国数一数二的武将，今日学的是射箭。

　　太子箭术最精，端王也不予多让，箭靶上插满了两人的箭。

　　而润凰便坐在一旁摆弄他的小弓，偶尔射几只停在草丛里的麻雀。当然，他连一根鸟毛都没射中，气得把小弓都摔了。

　　忽然嗖的一声，一支箭贯穿了雀鸟的咽喉，将它钉死在地上。

　　润凰吓了一跳，抬头望去，却见润璋手上提着弓，笑吟吟的看着他，“凤凰儿别生气，兄长帮你射。”

　　“谁要你帮，我自己射！”润凰哼了一声，把头一扭蹬蹬蹬就跑。

　　太子弯腰接住扑过来的弟弟，“谁惹我的小凤凰生气了？”

　　润凰揪着太子的衣衫，嫩声嫩气的道：“凤凰儿一定会成为最厉害的人，保护兄长。”

　　一个时辰后，师傅宣布下课，各位皇子也纷纷散了。

　　润璋存心要哄得弟弟高兴，便两指捏住他衣领将他拽过来，“凤凰儿不理兄长了？”

　　“放开我。”润凰人小力弱，像只被拎到空中的小鸡仔，无论怎么扑腾都挣脱不开，“兄长救我。”说哭就哭，大眼睛里眼泪汪汪。

　　“哭什么。”润璋取出帕子给他擦泪，“兄长带去玩。”眨了一下眼睛，一脸狡黠，“出宫，去不去？”

　　凤凰儿立刻不哭了，两手紧紧抱住他颈脖，“去。”

　　三人便带了几个侍卫，大摇大摆出了宫。

　　外面的世界何等精彩，润凰只觉得自己的眼睛都不够用了。若不是两位兄长牢牢牵着他的手，早就跟小鱼儿一样一头扎进了商铺的海洋里，寻也寻不着了。

　　“那个，我要。”

　　“那个，我也要。”

　　“凤凰儿饿了，要吃。”

　　“好漂亮的衣衣，兄长帮我买。”

　　一个时辰不到，侍卫们手上已抱满了货物，连剑也拿不动了。

　　“兄长来。”润凰拉着润瑜的手，将他拽到一家琴行里，“这是凤凰儿送给兄长的琴。”

　　“凤尾琴，我的小凤凰果然有眼光。”润瑜拨了一下琴弦，声音清越，犹如凤鸣。

　　“凤凰儿偏心。”润璋心中不快，脸色冷了下来，“下次我不带你出来玩了。”

　　“皇兄也有。”润凰讨好的摇摇他的衣袖，随手从成堆的货物里取出一把匕首递给他，“皇兄可喜欢？”

　　“果然是个偏心的。”润璋瞥一眼太子，“送给他的就是精心挑的，送给我的就是随手拿的。”

　　“皇兄不要就算了。”润凰伸手去拿。

　　“谁说不要，反正是用凤凰儿的银子买的。”润璋哈哈大笑。

　　润凰愣了，“不是兄长付钱么？”

　　他转头向太子求救，谁知太子也跟润璋一个鼻孔出气，“兄长今日没带银子出门，只能把凤凰儿留在店里做苦力了。”

　　润凰虽不知什么是苦力，但只要想到两个兄长都不要他，他就慌得不行。

“凤凰儿没银子，凤凰儿不要留在这里……”他越说越伤心，一句话还没说完就哇的一声哭了出来。一边哭一边伸手去抱住兄长，眼泪汪汪直抽噎，可怜得不行。

　　“好啦，好啦，兄长没有不要凤凰儿。”润瑜亲亲他的额头，瞪了润璋一眼，“都是你。”

　　润璋勾起嘴角，“怎是我的错？你方才不也参了一脚么？”

见润凰哭得连气都喘不匀，到底心疼了，拉起他的手，“好了，是兄长的错，我们一起回宫。”目光不经意的往那匕首上一瞟，“你那匕首我先收着，免得将来你拿它来捅我。还有那琴……”

　　他轻笑一声，“太子，不知你听过伯牙绝弦的故事么？”

　　润凰打了个嗝，“什么……什么绝……呃……”

　　“凤凰儿别听他胡说。”太子将他抱上马车，取了薄被盖在他身上，“睡吧，睡醒了就到宫里了。”

　　润凰哭累了，打了个哈欠，枕在太子胸口很快就睡着了。

　　车轮碌碌，载着他们驰进了宫门。

　　


End file.
